Live Like There's No Tomorrow
Live Like There's No Tomorrow (Vive Como Si No Hubiera Un Mañana en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en el segundo álbum de la banda, A Year Without Rain siendo la décima y última canción del álbum; y en el soundtrack de Ramona and Beezus lanzado como sencillo promocional el 13 de julio de 2010. Letra Letra original= If time came to an end today and we left too many things to say, If we could turn it back, what would we want to change? Now's the time to take a chance C'mon, we got to make a stand What have we gotta lose? The choice is in our hands And we can find a way to do anything if we try to... Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now) Love like it's all that we know (the only chance we ever found) Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die. Don't ever let this life pass us by. Live like there's no tomorrow. If there never was a night or day and memories could fade away Then there'd be nothing left but the dreams we made. Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive Give it all what we've got and lay it all on the line. And we can find a way to do anything if we try to... Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now) Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found) Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die. Don't ever let this life pass us by. Live like there's no tomorrow. Be here by my side, We'll do this together, Just you and me. Nothing is impossible. Nothing is impossible! Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now) Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found) Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die. Don't ever let this life pass us by. Live like there's no tomorrow. Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now) Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found) Believe in what we feel inside. |-| Letra traducida= Si el tiempo pudiera volver al día de hoy Nos quedamos con muchas cosas que decir Si pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás ¿Qué deseariamos cambiar? Ahora es el momento de asumir una oportunidad Vamos, tenemos que crear una resistencia ¿Qué podemos que perder? La elección está en nuestras manos Podemos encontrar una manera Para hacer cualquier cosa, si lo intentamos Vive como si no existiera el mañana Porque todo lo que tenemos esta aquí, ahora mismo El amor como si fuera lo único que conocemos La única oportunidad que siempre hemos encontrado Cree en lo que sentimos por dentro Cree y esto nunca morirá No, nunca permitas que esta vida pase por encima nuestro Vive como si no existiera el mañana Si nunca hubo una noche, un día Los recuerdos pueden desvanecerse Entonces no existirían No queda nada, pero los sueños que hicimos Da un hacia la fe y la esperanza de volar Siente lo que es estar vivo Dale todo lo que tenemos Y ponlo todo en orden Podemos encontrar una manera Para hacer cualquier cosa, si lo intentamos Vive como si no existiera el mañana Porque todo lo que tenemos esta aquí, ahora mismo El amor como si fuera lo único que conocemos La única oportunidad que siempre hemos encontrado Cree en lo que sentimos por dentro Cree y esto nunca morirá No, nunca permitas que esta vida pase por encima nuestro Vive como si no existiera el mañana Quédate aquí a mi lado Vamos a hacer esto juntos Sólo tú y yo Nada es imposible Nada es imposible Vive como si no existiera el mañana Porque todo lo que tenemos esta aquí, ahora mismo El amor como si fuera lo único que conocemos La única oportunidad que siempre hemos encontrado Cree en lo que sentimos por dentro Cree y esto nunca morirá No, nunca permitas que esta vida pase por encima nuestro Vive como si no existiera el mañana, oh Vive como si no existiera el mañana Porque todo lo que tenemos esta aquí, ahora mismo El amor como si fuera lo único que conocemos La única oportunidad que siempre hemos encontrado Cree en lo que sentimos por dentro Cree y esto nunca morirá. Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos